Spelt, one of the ingredients of the food product, has been known for centuries, particularly in Europe, and is a grain among the original grains known to man. It is a hard, reddish-colored whole grain, but is not like wheat. In this invention, it is mixed with seeds and nuts to provide a wholesome food product or cereal that then is first particulated, then water added to form a broth or brew, and thereafter, as a fibrous cereal, with the broth or brew, or afterwards without the broth or brew, consumed. One of the observable benefits that I have personally come by, from a daily or regular intake of the broth or brew and cereal, taken over a goodly period of days, weeks and months, is a higher level of energy and loss of overweightness, among other physical conditions, and which has not physically harmed me but rather has provided and is providing a healthier condition. Also, such consumption satisfied and does satisfy my hunger for a considerable period of time during the same day of such consumption. This in the sense that I do not desire to eat for a considerable length of time throughout the same day on which I consume the broth or brew and cereal. With such consumption, and the lack of hunger for a prolonged period of time during the same day, it stands to reason that my body takes in a lesser amount of calories and fat and which otherwise would be accumulative to the body in a normal manner based on our conventional three-meals-a-day routine. Consequently, loss of weight naturally or logically follows. In any event, the food product or cereal from which the broth or brew is generated does provide a definite basis for a flavorful nutritious broth or brew and edible cereal.
Objects of this invention are to provide a novel food product or cereal and a novel drinkable broth or brew.
A further object of this invention is to provide a broth or brew and cereal that are pleasing to the taste in their consumption.
Another object of this invention is to provide a facile method of producing a broth or brew from the food product, after which broth or the remaining fibrous cereal itself is nutritious and edible.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a food product at a reasonable price to the consuming public.
Another object of the invention is to provide an awareness to the public of the nutritional value and healthful benefits that arise from the consumption of the broth or brew and the food product or cereal.
These and other objects and advantages will become more apparent upon a full and complete reading of the following description and its appended claims.